


183. rain-drenched

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [53]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes snap open and she sees the alien sitting on her chest, staring at her intently. It’s soaked through with rain. Rain is dripping off of the ends of its shitty Shakira hair and directly onto Sarah’s face. Sarah closes her eyes, like that will make this stop happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	183. rain-drenched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [351\. humanlike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825867) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> YEP THAT'S RIGHT THEY'RE BACK

Sarah wakes up because there’s water dripping on her nose.

Her eyes snap open and she sees the alien sitting on her chest, staring at her intently. It’s soaked through with rain. Rain is dripping off of the ends of its shitty Shakira hair and directly onto Sarah’s face. Sarah closes her eyes, like that will make this stop happening.

It does not stop happening. Rain trickles down to her nose and into her mouth.

“No,” she says. Firmly.

In a surprise to no one, the alien does not listen. (And, look – she feels shitty calling it “the alien,” but when she’d asked its name it had rattled off a _lot_ of syllables. _H’lnyamfnglumnd’scrawrm._ Or something. Sarah is not going to open her eyes and say _hellnyamfungluhmn_.) It shakes its head like a wet dog. “Water,” it says fervently. “Sky! There is water, falling, outside, from the sky.”

“It’s called rain,” Sarah mutters, trying to roll over and – hopefully – dislodge the weight of the thing sitting on her chest. It does not work. “It’ll still be there tomorrow, probably.”

“It’s a _miracle_ ,” whispers the alien.

“Great,” says Sarah. “It can be a miracle tomorrow too, yeah?”

Sarah can _feel_ the alien frowning at her. She groans, cracks her eyes open again. It is indeed frowning at her. The expression is very disconcerting on her own face.

“I told you I’d be shit at this,” she says to it.

The alien keeps frowning at her.

“Don’t look at me like that! If you wanted some _Singing in the Rain_ shite you shoulda picked someone else.”

More frowns.

Sarah groans, loudly, and says, “Get up, I’ll come outside with you.”

The alien bounces off, hits the ground, shakes its head again – rain flies into Sarah’s mouth – and grins hugely. Sarah frowns at it, tries to rub the exhaustion out of her eyes, fails miserably. She trudges over to the pile of clothes on the floor, pulls on pants and boots and a jacket. The alien is practically vibrating with the desire to go outside.

“You are so slow!” it says. “I was not knowing. That. Humans? Needed so much sleep. More hot bean water tomorrow, yes?”

“Coffee can’t fix this,” Sarah mutters darkly, and she shoves the door open and trudges outside.

There is a fuckton of rain. Just. A fuckton. There’s no other way to describe the amount of rain falling outside; Sarah’s jacket is probably ruined.

The alien starts _giggling_ and then immediately splashes into a puddle. Sarah hopes, viciously, that it catches a cold – and then realizes she doesn’t know how the hell that would work for it, feels bad, and takes her sudden shock of self-hate out by kicking a puddle. It is – unfortunately – satisfying.

Oh, god, it’s trying to drink from the puddle.

“Don’t do that,” Sarah yells, splashing over, grabbing it by the hood, and yanking it away from the puddle. “You’re gonna catch diseases, you twat.”

The alien turns around and blinks at her, wide-eyed and adoring. “What are _diseases_ ,” it says. “I want one. I want twelve.”

“Stay out here much longer you’re gonna find out,” Sarah mutters, and then adds: “ _No_ , we’re not doing that,” as it immediately perks up in delight.

Then it shivers, once, and sneezes. It’s a distressingly adorable sneeze. It looks completely terrified.

“Back inside,” Sarah says, hand still firmly latched around the hood of – _her goddamn jacket_ – as she starts firmly tugging the alien back inside. “We’re gonna learn about _towels_.”

“I know those,” says the alien stubbornly. “You use them to dry. They are like clothes, only with no holes in them for wearing.”

“Great,” Sarah mutters, “look at you, you’re an expert,” and she tugs the alien back inside, out of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
